Masquerade
by Ayame Ito
Summary: Chris is invited to a masked ball at Budehuc 10 years after the game. And there she meets a mysterious masked man.
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade

This is my first fanfic...so...flames welcome but go a little easy on me, eh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden 3 in any way...I only wish...

BTW This is 10 years after the war...Everyone has aged except for people with runes... blah blah blah

Prologue: The invitation

* * *

Chris was awoken by a knock at her door. She yawned and reluctantly got up from her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she opened the door to reveal her butler. She gave him a tired smile," Yes...what is it?"

He gave her a somewhat suprised look," I'm sorry, did I wake you, my lady? I um, wasn't aware that you slept this late."

She chuckled," Yes well, even I like to sleep in some days. But it's no problem. Just tell me what you need to because I fully intend to go back to sleep."

He smiled and handed her an envelope with extremely decorative calligraphy," A messenger from Budehuc came and dropped this by. He said it was very important. That's all. Well, yes, I um...guess I'll leave you now." He quickly nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Chris ran her hand over the envelope almost as if she were reading it with her palm. It was adressed to "The silver maiden". Chris sighed. She had hoped that they had finally forgotten that nickname. She quickly forgot it and went to opening the envelope and taking out the paper. She quickly read over it. It seemed to be an invitation to a ball at Budehuc...it was to celebrate the 10 years after the war.

"And not just any ball," Chris said amused," A masquerade"

* * *

Well...that was it...I'll have the next chapter in soon...so...tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame here! Here's thefirst chapter. short but sweet...more shall come soon! I really hope you like it. I'm a new writer so go easy on me. Remember! This is 10 years after the game. Everyone has aged except for those with the runes.

Title: Masquerade

Chapter 1: Your masked Angel

* * *

"You may stop here, please," Chris said as the carriage was put to a halt. She gracefully stepped out. Chris was dressed in a simple, yet elegant white dress. She had no need to over do it. On her neck was a small necklace with a sapphire in the middle. Her hair was untied and free to topple on her bare shoulders. Chris's piercing azure eyes were surrounded by a beaded white mask. She was an envision of white.

Chris smiled to herself as she started to walk towards her former headquarters. Tonight, she would have no title. Tonight she would simply be another woman in a mask. Not the Silver Maiden, just herself. Even though she desired to talk to her old companions, she knew that doing so would require her to be fake again, to be proper. Tommorow she would talk to them, but at the ball she just wished to blend in the crowd.

Chris entered the Budehuc's newly built ballroom. It was filled with people, faces new and old. She could barely make out Percival. He was surrounded by a group of women _No suprise there; even though he has aged, he's still got it. _Thomas was on the dance floor with Cecille. Chris heard that they had recently gotten married. Arthur was walking around carrying his notepad, trying to scrounge up as much gossip for the paper as he could. Belle was trying to get Gadget Z to dance but he refused, saying that he wasn't programmed for that type of thing. Viki "poofed" in over the crowd and fell onto a very angry Ayame. Melville and Alanis stood next to each other against the wall, blushing while holding hands.

Chris smiled at all her old friends. _Somethings never change._ Chris felt a shiver go down her spine. Someone was watching her. She always had a sixth sense for these types of things. She slowly turned around to be captured in the eyes of a masked man across the room. As their eyes connected, Chris's breath seemed to be caught in her throat. There stood a quite refined looking man in a black suit. He wore silk white gloves and polished black shoes. His skin was tanned, possibly Karayan. His blonde hair was down to his shoulders; his black tips slightly touching them. But all of Chris's attention went to those sharp sea green eyes accented by that simple black mask.

Chris almost jumped as she saw his mouth start to move.

"Dance with me," he mouthed. It wasn't even a question. It almost seemed to be a silent need.

Chris responded by moving towards him slowly. It was as if time was moving slower. Countless figures were dancing in front of their path. They just continued to walk towards each other as if no one else existed. Chris's heart started to beat faster and faster as if it would pop out of her chest at any given moment. _What's happening to me?_

She finally reached him. The moment had come. The masked stranger extended a gloved hand. Chris dreamily took it and then placed her other hand on his shoulder. He took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. She felt as she would faint. The music started to quicken around them. And they were off.

They danced for what seemed like hours, millenia. The whole time their eyes were on each other. The connection was unmistakeable. Chris seemed to be lost in this moment, in him that she found her self falling forwards. Her fall met with his arms entwining around her.

"Are you feeling lightheaded, milady?" He whispered in her head.

She melted in his grasp, "It appears so." she chuckled and then looked up at him breathlessly. "Who are you?"

He smiled at her contently, "Those things do not matter right now. Just think of me as your masked angel, silver maiden."

She gasped, "How did you know my-"

Chris was cut of by his lips pressing hers. The melting feeling came back and she felt her self succumbing to this euphoria again.

* * *

Well...that was it...short but sweet...just like I said...umm...I'd like to thank yuffiegal23 for the review...because she's the only one who has reviewed so far...but...yeah...THANK YOU!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! It doesn't have to be long! Just tell me in a word even...PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Well...here is the second chapter of Masquerade. I hope you like it...I'm not too happy with it myself but I don't really have much time to update. Between school, being sick, and the play, I've been pretty much booked...but I hope you enjoy it.

disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden...

* * *

**Masquerade chapter 2:**

**Oh my Goddess**

After endless dancing and what seemed to be an endless kiss, Chris and her Masked Knight retreated to a table in the corner of the room to catch their breath. Chris wore an irritated expression on her face.

"Tell me how you know who I am!" Chris demanded as soon as they sat down.

He chuckled, "I told you that it does not matter tonight."

"Someone who I don't even know just kissed me. Of course it matters! Is this just some game to you? See how you can annoy the captain-"

"Former captain," he corrected.

"Whatever! Just answer the question!" she spat.

The Masked Man let out a deep sigh, his hand brushing through his blond hair. "I came here to do something I've always wanted to do. I came to catch you with your defenses down. Would the Chris in the real world ever let me kiss her? Of course she wouldn't. It would be impractical and bad for her reputation."

Chris was surprised at first but instantly slipped back to irritation. "Great! So that probably means you're some outlaw or criminal, right Mask?"

Mask laughed, "Mask, eh? So we've already moved to nicknames? Chris, you do care. And no…I'm no criminal, although I do believe I was considered an outlaw for a short time by your knights actually. But that was a whole big misunderstanding."

Chris growled at his cockiness. _He's just like Nash. _"So then what exactly are you then?"

He put a finger to her mouth. "Chris, this night is not about me. It is about you. And you need to relax and have fun. Now come with me my lady. There is something I want to show you."

Chris folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well, what if I don't want to go with you?"

Mask leaned in and kissed her. Then he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Oh but I think you do."

Chris yelped as she was pulled out of her chair and through the crowd of people. She looked around and saw people stare at her as she walked by. She desperately tried to straighten herself up as she was being pulled. She didn't want to make a scene much less be noticed. Mask led her out into the castle and then down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Chris managed to get out. Then Mask suddenly stopped.

Mask didn't even look around when he said, "I told you! You'll see!"

She was soon being led into the graveyard of the castle. It was an unsightly thing but then she remembered what the passageway in the graveyard. It led to the ship that had crashed so many years ago. She felt herself run into something just to realize that he had stopped.

She gave him a surprised look as he turned around. He took a deep breath and smiled. From his pocket he removed a piece of cloth.

"What is that for?" she asked.

"It's a blindfold. This is a surprise after all and I don't want you to peek."

Chris scoffed, "I think I'm perfectly capable of closing my eyes."

Mask grinned coyly, "Why yes, I am fully aware that you are but everyone can become victim to their own curiosity. And that means you as well."

"Fine," she huffed, "Give me the blindfold."

Chris grabbed the cloth from him and slowly took wrapped it around her head making sure to keep her hair intact. Then she offered her arm to him so that she wouldn't have to run into any walls. He slipped his arm into the cradle of hers gently and led her on. They walked for just a little while more. Chris would sometimes have to lean on Mask because of the creaky ship floors. Then he stopped and let go of her for a slight moment. Chris could feel his movement around the floor. Either he was taking extreme measures to plan out her death or he was trying really hard to do something nice like he said. Chris was still leaning towards the first option. Then she felt the movement stop and heard the sound of his voice.

"You can look now," he said with excitement hindering in his voice.

Chris quickly removed the blindfold and gasped.

"Oh my goddess," Chris gasped.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 4

As you know... I haven't updated in a long while. And it'll still be awhile before I update again. I have mono, so I'm not able to get on the computer as much. Just bed rest for me! I apologize and hope that you forgive me. I should be able to update next week though!


End file.
